


Anticipation

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: One's musings while tied up in bed.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

As I lay here with my wrists bound together over my head and my legs spread wantonly, I wonder exactly how I got to this point. He said he wanted to try this. Hell I’ll try anything once! I trust him, I know he’d never hurt me, even in fun. He knows my boundaries as I know his. As I lay here waiting for it to begin I know why I agreed to this. Secretly I want to please him.

 

He’s kneeling at the foot of the bed naked in all his glory except for the black leather mask. The leather mask covers all of his face. I can only see his eyes and his ripe red lips that are curled into a smirk. He climbs up my body slowly like a panther then straddles my slim waist. For what seems like an eternity he just stares at me, eating me with his eyes. I stare him down not wanting to give him the satisfaction of looking away. I wish he’d hurry the fuck up and do something, speak, kiss me, fuck me anything. The anticipation is killing me! 

 

He fumbles with a small vile that was concealed from my view. At first I didn’t know what it was. He starts at my bound wrists and works his way down. I catch a whiff of something spicy and sweet, it’s pleasant. I wonder where he got the scented oil. He marks my body with his scent of choice. I’m treated to the best massage of my life. His touch is light but firm. His talented fingers trail fiery paths down my body. I shudder inventorially much to his delight. A light sweat breaks out on my body. My cock is hard and dripping, it wants attention. He leans in close and licks a drop of sweat off my cheek.

 

My eyes never leave him as he reaches behind him and brings into view the cat o’ nine tails. Now I know he means business. Impossibly my dick gets harder. I feel the strips of leather run down my chest. He spreads my legs wider, and then I feel the first lash and the trickle of pre cum slide down my shaft. His rhythm is slow at first. He hits one exposed thigh then the other. I feel the warm stinging in my thighs as he works. Then he drags the cat over my balls and dripping cock. I like the feel of the leather there. Then he’s back to abusing my thighs. 

 

I watch him as he lubes up the cat’s long handle. There is a glint to his eye as he raises my hips with a pillow. First one finger then two are stretching me open, preparing me for what is to come next. I feel the handle press against my tight hole. I gasp as he works it in me. My eyes widen as it nudges my prostate. Peals of loud moans escape my throat and lips. Fuck he’s enjoying this too much. He begins to fuck me with the handle. Just as I get close to the edge he backs off slowing his rhythm. Fucker! He could keep me on the edge all night; he’ll pay for that later. He begins again fucking me with the handle while fisting his cock. He wields the handle expertly. I writhe and buck against the handle, sweat dripping off my body.

 

He cum’s with a grunt each shot of cum lands on my chest. I plead with my eyes for him to finish me off. He leans in close to my face finally speaking.

 

“Would you like me to let you cum?”

 

I gaze into his eyes and whisper the magic word.

 

“Yes!”

 

He nudges my prostate just the right way. I feel my approaching orgasm start at the tips of my toes. I arch my back and shoot load after creamy load of hot cum all over. Some lands on the duvet, fuck. His name is ripped from my lips with my release.

 

“JUSTIN!”


End file.
